


sweet whispered words

by only_by_the_stars



Series: Tales of the Wild [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Epistolary, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_by_the_stars/pseuds/only_by_the_stars
Summary: for perusal: tender missives, discreetly sent
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Tales of the Wild [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110299
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	sweet whispered words

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise? Maybe? Depends on if you caught that hook I left in the epilogue of Tome of the Wild. I had originally intended to put the love letter Link put in with the tape in said epilogue, but I felt it flowed better without it, for various reasons. And then I thought, how fun would it be to have Mipha write back, and from time to time they could exchange little notes? So here we are, without further ado. Hope you all enjoy! As always, I treasure all comments. <3

_Dearest Mipha—_

_First of all, I'm sorry for having been gone so long. I can't even imagine what you must think of it all. Of me. All I know is how miserable I've been every minute I've been away from you, and my hope that I haven't driven you away forever. You deserve an explanation, at the very least._

_The truth is that I've been scared out of my mind._

_Scared to say something to you, for fear of how you'd react. It's a short sentence, but it's kept me running since I realized it all the same. Can you guess what it is? I'm sure you can. But I'll put it in writing anyway, as a record of my feelings._

_Here are the words that have frightened me so much:_

_I love you._

_More than anything, more than anyone, I love you, Mipha. You mean the world to me, and everything beyond—the sun, the moon, every single star. I love you more than I can ever put in words, with all my heart and all my soul. Everything that I am, is yours if you'll have me._

_This tape exists as another record of my feelings for you. I put so much of myself into it, and I know that's a risk. I know how much I'm gambling on this. But I also know that I need you to know how I feel. This love I have for you is the first secret I've kept from you since we met—you've known the whole of my heart otherwise, and I wouldn't have it any other way. You're the only one I want to let into myself like that. I don't want this to be a secret anymore. I don't want to have any secrets from you. I want to tell you everything without fear, the way I always used to before I realized that I'd fallen in love with you._

_You might wonder where it started. In all honesty, I don't know. It could very well have started that day on the preschool playground, when you took my hand and smiled at me. I don't know. All I know is that this feels like the most natural outcome of having known you. You are beyond words, beyond my ability to describe you in a way that does you any kind of justice. You leave me tongue-tied and breathless, weak-kneed and trembling, and part of my terror these past two months has been that you'd be able to see the effect you have on me before I had the courage to speak the words. I think I'm ready now, though. Ready to lay bare all that I hold inside for you. To let you see past the mask I've been wearing, through to all the love I've been hiding underneath it._

_Oh, Mipha, I love you so much. I've never felt this way about anyone else, and I'm not sure I could. Not when you exist in this world. I can't point to any one thing that made me fall for you, because it's everything. I fell before I knew I was falling, and there's no way to get back up. I don't want to. I want to hold this feeling close for the rest of my life. I want to hold you close. You're all that I want. _

_I don't know if you feel the same way I do. There's a good chance I'm ruining everything with this. I hope not. I hope you know that I would never hold it against you if you didn't return my feelings. If you say you want only to be friends and you don't think of me that way, I promise I'll accept it. Even if you decide that you're too uncomfortable being around me now that you know all this, I'll never hate or resent you for your choice. I only want you to be happy, above everything else. Whatever that means, whatever that takes. That's the most important thing to me._

_You're the most important to me._

_With love now and always,  
Link_


End file.
